


Beautiful In Baby Blue

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Series: Dress Ross Universe [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian discovers Ross's secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful In Baby Blue

Ross loved having days to himself, of course he loved his job and hanging out with his friends, but there was one thing he loved doing that he hadn’t told them about, one thing he loved to do, one secret he wasn’t ready to share.

Ross liked to wear dresses, and he thought he looked pretty good in them, but he wasn’t confident enough to let any of his friends know yet.

He first realised his love of wearing female clothing after the Game Grump calendar shoot, where he, Barry and Arin had to wear schoolgirl uniforms. The skirt felt nice; soft and free. Obviously, he pretended to hate it and complained but when the shoot came to an end he contemplated taking the outfit home, but that wasn’t possible, unfortunately.

The next day Ross went out and bought a few skirts and a dress. Over the year he had accumulated many more but that first dress he bought was still his favourite, in fact, he was wearing it today.

Ross’s outfit was a strapless, knee length, baby blue dress with a dark blue ribbon around the waist that hugged his body, showing off a slight curve to his hips that he didn’t know was there originally. With the dress he wore his red converse, he had tried heels, dark blue ones to match the ribbon on the dress but he just couldn’t get the hang of walking in them, plus he loved his converse and he wasn’t showing himself off to anyone. Ross was also wearing a silver heart charmed necklace and a matching bracelet. Ross had thought about trying make-up but it was expensive and kind of scared him. Instead, he just admired Suzy’s make-up and got jealous when she did Arin’s make up for videos, or just for fun. Arin always complained while Ross had to sit in silence hoping one day Suzy would ask to do his make-up, but that day never came.

Ross sighed, he wished he had the confidence to tell his friends, he knew they would accept him but his mind kept going to the worst places, him getting fired, losing his friends, losing everything. Ross doubted these things would actually happen but there was still the smallest possibility.

A knock at the door pulled Ross from his thoughts. He figured it was only the postman needing him to sign for the new animating equipment he had ordered so he opened the door before checking, still in his baby blue dress. Once he opened the door he was greeted by not the postman but Brian.

Ross stood in shock, unable to move as Brian took in the image of the man standing before him. He’d always figured it would be Arin that he’d catch wearing a dress or something similar, so needless to say he was surprised.

“Hey Ross,” Brian said nonchalantly, his eyes still roaming Ross’s body.

“Brian I… I can explain,” Ross began, his head unclear, tears threatening to form, legs growing weak.

Brian noticed his friends discomfort straight away and felt sorry for him. It was obvious that he wasn’t ready for anyone to know about this side of him.

“Ross it’s okay, you don’t need to explain anything,” Brian stated calmly before stepping into Ross’s house, closing the door behind him so no passing bystanders would see Ross.

“I just came by to pick up the animation you did for the Minecraft music video. I tried to call but your phone must be turned off or something,” Brian explained.

Ross mentally cursed himself for forgetting to charge his phone last night.

“Okay,” Ross replied, not trusting his voice to say more as he walked over to his computer, starting it up. He had tried emailing the files but for some reason, it wouldn’t work, he should have known either Brian or Dan would come over to collect them.

It shouldn’t have taken long for Ross to transfer the files onto a memory stick, however, he found himself fumbling as he felt Brian’s eyes all over him. He tried so hard to not play with his necklace, bracelet or dress but as his nerves grew he couldn’t help it.

“Ross everything’s fine, relax,” Brian reassured him as he failed to click on the right file for the third time.

Ross took a deep breath before finding the last file and transferring it onto the device.

“Okay that’s it, let me know if anything doesn’t seem to be there or seems off,” Ross said, his voice still somewhat unsure.

Brian nodded before taking the memory stick from Ross.

“And Brian, could you, umm… not tell anyone about this?” Ross asked his face pink with embarrassment.

“I promise Ross,” Brian replied still admiring how the blue dress clung to Ross’s body in all the right places, the way his legs looked, just a hint of his thighs showing, and it seemed as if he had shaved them, the cute matching jewellery really completed the outfit. He looked so breathtaking.

Ross noticed the way Brian was staring at him and waited for him to laugh or make a sarcastic comment yet that never comes.

“You look beautiful,” Brian whispers almost in awe unable to stop himself.

Ross smiled, he’s surprised, never in a million years did he expect Brian to complement him.

He pulled the older man in for a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispers, tears in his eyes. Brian had accepted him and that’s all he wanted, to feel accepted.


End file.
